facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bëǿșțǻñ
=Bëǿșțǻñ= "Out of the plains of Aels, a tribe of Nutks was born....They go by the Bëǿșțǻñ tribe and now they are a thriving nation in central Aels!" Bëǿșțǻñ (pronounced Bein-ois-tainne) is a disputed region and partly recognized state in the southern Wentviska Sea, 'located in the Territory of The Colossal Nutkia'The Colossal Nutkia. The Kingdom of Beostan' '''declared its independence from The Colossal' in 2037 Aelian Timeline. The Colossal government responded by abolishing Beostanian self-government, and trying to retake the region by force. This led to the 2037-2043 Beostan war. During that time, '''The Colossal tried to retake Beostan by force on two occasions, fighting as well a Baernian raid in Beostan. The last attempt led to the evacuation of Colossal and UNDC PMC troopers from the disputed region, during wich the Beostanian separatists and Nutkian troops gained full, Wikipedia: de-facto, control of the territory of Beostan. In wake of the Colossal evacuation of Beostan, The Confederation of Nutkia, Sigalle' '''and Great Grammar and Spelling recognized Beostan as an independent country. '''The Colossal' does not recognize Beostan's existence as a political entity, and considers most of its territory a part of the Colossal Nutkia region within Colossal sovereign territory. Geography Beostan covers an area of about 80,000 km2 (Extended Earth) on the southern side of the Wentviska Sea, and extending southwards almost to the Nutkian Grasslands. It is extremely plain terrain, and to the south, the only highs are from the plateau of the Nutkian Grasslands, that lies over 1,000 meters above the sea level, and the highest point is the Mount of Winds Mount of the Winds, '''at 1.983 m above the sea level. Its economy is primarily agricultural, although less than 10% of Beostan land area is cultivated. Cereals, fruit and vines are the major produce. Forestry and cattle industries are also maintained. A number of industrial facilities also exist, particularly around the capital, Ibeforee. History Medieval and early modern period The Beostanian are originally descendants of theRivearahs, a '''Nutk tribe. '''Most of them became christian during the middle ages, under the '''Colossal '''influence. Under '''Colossal rule, they were pushed out of their medieval homeland in north of the Rivearahs River in present-day Colossal and part migrated to the east, where they formed three distinct territorial entities. Beosend in the west came under the influence of the neighboring Colossal people. Caith in the south became what is now South Beostan, part of the historical Baernian tribal lands where Beostanian found refuge from Colossal invaders, and finally Baralee in the east. Beostan as part of The Colossal Union The modern-day Beostan joined the Colossal in 1887, along with Baernian proper, and absorbed into the Colossal Empire. Although the Beostanian had their own language (Beostanian), Colossal and Grammatic were administrative/state languages. Under the rule of Colossal's government during XX century, it enjoyed partial autonomy, including speaking the Beostanian language and teaching it in schools. Following the Decline of Colossal, '''since the 2022 '''ATL, '''the separatists felling across the Beostanian began to gain weight between the population. Colossal-Beostanian conflict Main article: '''Colossal-Beostanian conflict Political status The JAN, Pact of Wentviska Nations(PWN), Deutsche-Aelian Bund (DAB) and most Aelian countries do not recognize Beostan as an independent state. Demographics Before the Colossal-Beostanian conflict roughly two-thirds of the population of was Beostanian and 25-30% was Colossal. The eastern quarter of the country, in the peninsule of Tuddbaeth, around the town and district of Ibeforee, is predominantly Colossal, while the center and south are predominantly Beostanian. However, the current ethnic composition is unknow, as many Colossal inhabitants fleed from Beostan, in front of the Baernian invasion, thad destroyed most of the cities and towns of the peninsule of Tuddbaeth. The Birth of Bëǿșțǻñ Out of the plains of Aels, during the Aelian gold rush, the Bëǿșțǻñ Tribe emerged, tired of slavery.� They fought and became free and are now establishing a new nation, just south of the Colossal. Bëǿșțǻñ Timeline Category:Fictional Territories Category:Wendler Continents Category:Continent of Aels